Island Girl
by Ultrahotpink
Summary: A Modern Take on Anne of the Island. It features Anne's adventures throughout university, and her struggle to cope with her feelings for one of her best friends...


_A/N: This fic is my attempt at writing a modern version of Anne of the Island. I started writing this fic about 8 years ago and then for one reason or another never posted it. I know that there are probably a few different versions of modern Anne fics floating around, but I thought I'd give it try and post it and see if there was an appetite for something like this. I've done some re-writing to modernize it so hopefully it comes off that way._

_First off you should know that it is a T rating for a reason. There is some swearing and mentions of sexuality. I am trying to address the reality of being 18 years old in 2012 not the 1880's and as such I've taken liberties with things like language, sexuality, and other modern sensibilities. I've tried to take traits, the spirit, and names of the original characters and modernize them. If any of this offends you please feel free to skip over my story!_

_I'd love to know if you guys are enjoying it so please if you have a moment, leave a review! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"God I wish the summer would last forever!" Anne Shirley exclaimed with a sigh as she reached for the bottle of sun screen at the side of her lounge chair. She began to apply another coat so as not to add to the amount of freckles already adorning her perfect nose. She and her best friend from Diana Barry were sun bathing on White Sands beach enjoying their last week of freedom before Anne's first semester of school at Redmond University. It was one of those perfectly strange days where you could feel that there was something in the air today. Change was coming.

"It's been the most incredible summer of my life!" Diana proclaimed as she stared at the newly placed promise ring that her boyfriend Freddie had presented her with on their one year anniversary. "Although kind of sad now with you abandoning me and going to University! How could you leave me? I'll only be able to see you on holidays, if that. You'll probably be so buried under a pile of books you won't even realized that you've missed your chance for escape!" Diana teased.

"Don't be so dramatic Di. We'll Skype all the time and I'm sure that with Freddie around you will hardly even realize that I am even alive, let alone up to my neck in books." She smiled.

"I know you. You'll be studying all the time and I'll never see you! Competing with every other brain there is for top marks." Anne sighed at Diana's passionate plea. "I know I won't see you as much as I want, but you're right. Freddie will serve as a great distraction for all those nights you'll be studying." Ever since Diana lost her virginity earlier that year, she and Freddie had been going at it non-stop. Diana smiled the contented smile of someone who was getting laid on a regular basis. Anne gave a joking look like she was about to lose her lunch. "At least with Gil at school with you, you will have someone to keep you from placing yourself in utter social exile"

"Thank god we got into the same school! I'll be so grateful to have someone around who will kick my ass when I'm slacking too much."

"Oh I'm sure he'd like to do more than that with your ass." Diana winked at Anne.

"What could you possibly mean?" Anne knew what Diana meant, but the longer she lived in willful ignorance the better off she'd be.

"You are so cute when you're being naïve. He lusts after you! He has since you came here in Jr. High!" Diana said, while changing her position in her chair from her back to her stomach.

"He does not. He is my friend. That is it!"

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? Josie Pye would literally kill you if she thought that Gilbert would give her one look as hot as he gives you! For a while you were even on my hit list!"

"What! You can't be serious? He's so, well ordinary, and I don't know just Gil!"

"He's a fox Anne!" Diana continued. "You need to get your eyes checked! And your libido for that matter!"

"Oh come on!" Anne hated this debate. "I will concede that he is a good looking guy. And I can see why some others might want to …"

"Fuck him." Diana finished

Anne shook her head and continued. "I've just never thought of him in a sexual way."

"Alright I know, I get it. All I'm saying is that he could have any girl and clearly he wants you."

"That's ridiculous. Diana, I think you need to get out of the sun."

"Alright Anne but if you wake up one day and find that he isn't pining away for you-" Diana was cut off.

"I won't. Anyway I have lots of last minute things to do so if you'll excuse me I need to be heading home." Anne began to pack up her things and Diana sighed.

"I should be going home too. I have a date with Freddie later. Do you want a ride home?" Diana asked.

"I think I'll walk. It's too nice a day to go by it rushing in a car."

"Alright I'll see you later." Diana hugged and made her way towards the parking lot.

Anne got up and started walking down the beach towards the wooden path just across the road. She decided that today she would take the scenic route via Lovers Lane. By day, Lovers Lane by day was just a beautiful forest path, but by night was littered with couples trying to get it on. Several minutes later Anne stopped on the bridge of the lake of shining waters, otherwise known as Barry's pond. Suddenly Anne felt her sides being poked. She flinched, and turned around and smacked Gilbert lightly on the arm. She paused to survey him. Was he really that tall? Gilbert was 6'3'' to Anne's 5'8. She hadn't noticed until now. He had black hair, blue eyes, and was tall with broad shoulders. She could somewhat see what Diana was referring to when she mentioned Gilbert's 'Being a Fox'. She simply couldn't picture him that way. She paused attempting to fight him off.

"Owww! You know I hate it when you do that." Anne grabbed her sides.

"I like to see you squirm." Gilbert smiled one of his infamous smiles that made most girls go weak in the knees. Anne however...

"Asshole."

"Hey now," Gilbert replied with a smile on his face.

"Ouch, I think my kidneys are giving out." Anne lamented as she tried to strike back with poking him in the side. Gil however managed to divert her efforts and held her close to him so she couldn't squirm.

"Let me go!" She cried out with mock outrage.

"Do you concede defeat?" He said holding her still long enough to force her to look in his eyes.

"Never!" She replied attempting one last time to take her revenge.

"Never seems an awfully long time Anne Shirley." He began to tickle her. He knew was her Achilles heel.

"Okay I give in now let me go!" After pausing to observe Anne, she gave her best 'Come on' look. Gil let her go albeit somewhat reluctantly.

"Thanks a lot." Anne said mildly annoyed.

Gilbert couldn't stand to see her pissed off at him, ever since their long standing feud that lasted from the beginning of Jr. High until two years ago. "I come in peace. And with a peace offering in the form of news." He leaned against the railing opposite her with a knowing smile.

"What news?" Anne stopped and leaned against the railing opposite Gilbert with a slightly puzzled look on her face. There was a silence between them before Anne. "Well are you going to tell me or not?" She was defiantly not in the mood for his games today.

"Say please." He said jokingly.

"Gil I don't have time for this." Anne began to walk away knowing that he would cave.

"Alright here." He reached into his pocket pulling out his phone. He quickly brought up an email.

Anne glanced at the screen. "It's from Cilla Grant. Oh my god! She got into to Redmond! That's amazing! I wonder if she sent me an email as well." Anne took out her phone and loaded the messages. Sure enough there was one from Cilla. "She says that she's talked to Residence and asked for us to be roommates!"

"Glad you ran into me now? I thought you'd be happy about this."

"This is amazing!" Anne gave Gil a quick hug but quickly retracted. There was a long silence and Gilbert went to stand by Anne so close it was almost intimate.

"Hey Anne, did you want to…"Gilbert was cut off by Anne.

"I have to go home! Marilla will be wondering where I am." Anne backed away slightly from Gilbert.

"But..."

"I'll call you later Gil." Anne yelled while half walking half running. Why had Diana ever said anything? Gil couldn't have feelings for her. He just couldn't. She knew that his feelings for her were a potential time bomb. It would be an end to their friendship as they knew it. And Anne had no intention of ever letting that happen!

* * *

><p><em>Well that was the end of Chapter One! Please review if you have a moment! One or two sentences would really mean the world to me!<em>


End file.
